Moment in the Sun
by KarisinFlare
Summary: 6 years after hogwarts: Cho's a quiditch player, Fluer is a reporter for the Daily Prophet, when they meet sparks fly, but will Cho and Fluer love and let love? f/f


Fluer Delacours checked her camera pushing her silver hair back out of her eyes and smiled. A reporter for the Daily Prophet, she thought. Her dream. Everyone had always thought she would become a model or some other job that took nothing more that looks and no brains, but she'd shown them. She had gotten tired of people always judging her by her looks. It was still hard but it was better than before. And after she got the pictures and story from this Quidditch match then it'll secure her place for sure. She checked the camera once more then walked into the stadium to find some of the players.  
  
Cho Chang dragged her arm over her sweaty forehead as someone slapped her on the back.  
  
"Great catch, Chang." A tall woman with dark black hair and bright copper eyes said give Cho a wink. Cho grinned back seductively.  
  
"Nice save, Niomeh. What would us Skybolts do without you?"  
  
"Probably lose all your shirts." She smiled again "Are you coming over tonight?"  
  
Cho laughed and kissed Niomeh's cheek. "Maybe. I'll see if I can swing over there later."  
  
Niomeh nodded then walked of the field. Cho sighed and looked down at the electric blue and silver robes she wore. The colors of the Skybolts. The newest Quidditch team. She was really proud of herself. A voice yelling, "Excuse me," snapped her out of her self- congratulations.  
  
Cho looked up and froze. A woman jogged slowly towards her. A beautiful woman. The sun sparkled of her pale silver hair and she wore a gray suit that fitted her perfect form. Cho's heart quickened as the woman stopped and stared back at her.  
  
  
  
Fluer couldn't even move. This woman couldn't be the Skybolt's seeker. She looked small and feminine but with the lightest hint of muscles. Her hair was dark raven black and her skin was tanned golden from being in the sun. The blue and silver robes stretched tightly over her bosom then outlined her shapely waist and hips. Fluer shook her head. She had to be professional, and this would only confuse things. She tried to think of a reason for staring, ignoring her pounding heart.  
  
"You-your Cho Chang? The Skybolt's seeker."  
  
The woman nodded making her hair ripple like dark waves. "Yep, who are you?"  
  
"Fluer Delacours," she held up her camera. "I'm from the Daily Prophet."  
  
"Oh, article huh? Well then let me just change and then we can have lunch at my house." I mean to discuss the article of course." Fluer blushed and for some reason so did Cho. Fluer watched Cho turn and walk towards the other side of the stadium.  
  
Cho watches Fluer over the rim of her teacup. Her lone silvery hair gently caressed her face when it moved making Cho's heart ach to feel it. What was her problem? No one had ever affected her like this and a real relationship wasn't even really her thing. Niomeh was the closest thing to a relationship she had and she still wasn't sure about that one.  
  
She looked into the house from the little veranda they sat and sighed. Fluer looked up. "Are you alright?" Cho smiled heart pounding.  
  
"I'm..tired."  
  
  
  
Fluer watches Cho's beautiful face. The way her lips moved and her eyelashes gently brushed her skin. She forced herself to stop staring and focus on what Cho was saying.  
  
"Oh, well. Maybe you should rest a while. I can come back tomorrow to finish the-"  
  
"No!" Fluer froze. "I mean you can stay here. I'm just gonna shower, then I'll feel better." Fluer's head swam with images and she pushed them away labeling them indecent and nodded at Cho who turned and walked towards the backroom.  
  
  
  
'I nice cold shower will cool me off' Cho thought as she stepped in turning on the water. She sighed and closed her eyes but the moment she did Fluer's face shone behind her eyelids and she opened the groaning. Cho turned of the shower and stepped out wrapping a towel around herself. She looked at herself in the mirror. What was wrong with her? Maybe she was just sick or maybe she really was tired. Yes, that was probably it. She turned to leave the bathroom and walked right into Fluer who stared.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was looking for the kitchen and I-" She stood looking worried eyes sparkling her bottom lip caught between her teeth.  
  
"Damn it Fluer!" Cho pulled her forward and kissed her sparks flying under her eyelids. So this was what holding the sun felt like.  
  
  
  
Fluer froze under Cho's lips unsure but passion and love beat through her body ands he kissed back wrapping her arms around Cho's neck stroking her wet hair. Love, love, love, love, love. The word danced through her, with her, around her, and was now in her arms. She smiled up at Cho eyes alight. So this was what holding the sun felt like... 


End file.
